On a sunny morning, Luis rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of oranges for $7.16 each and baskets of apples for $5.17 each. Luis decided to buy a basket of oranges and a basket of apples before heading home. How much did Luis need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Luis needs to pay, we need to add the price of the oranges and the price of the apples. Price of oranges + price of apples = total price. ${7}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Luis needs to pay $12.33.